But first Coffee
by KFawkes
Summary: Waking up next to Eggsy... ;)


Slowly you opened your eyes, all you could see was the bright rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains; bringing a warm haze of heat into the otherwise cool room. _Coffee_ , is the first thing think (as it had been every morning) before pulling your tired eyes open fully. But as you acclimate to your surroundings you begin to realize you aren't in the comfort of your own home… As you lay there silently your pulse raises, bringing with it flashes of last night.

You know just where you are and you know just what you did…

"Fuck." You whisper pulling both hands over your eyes— rubbing them slightly, assuring yourself that you must be dreaming. You had to be right? There was no way you were here, in this bed, with him: it just wasn't possible.

Only it was, because here you are. And there was really no use in denying what you did. Many times… The evidence was around you and marked your skin just as heavily as the tornado of clothing and items alike. Not only that, but at this point you can pretty much remember every little detail about it. The way he pushed you back into the wall, the way he pulled your hair just right between his fingers. The way he slid his hand up your thigh and between your legs, touching you just right…

As you scan his bedroom, you remember the way his hands felt cascading your lower back and the soft yet urgent way he kissed you. You trace your fingertips over your lips almost able to feel him there again. It's only now that you realize you've never been kissed like that before. You couldn't believe you were thinking this, but with Eggsy everything felt so… raw. So powerful and real; Like he'd never wanted someone as badly as he wanted you.

Or was it all because of the alcohol? Even though you knew that was a possibility, something low in your gut told you it wasn't true. That there was more to it– to you, than booze or letting off some steam. There was something about him that was magnetic and the longer you lay there the more anxious you grew at the thought.

It wasn't what you'd call fitting for your image to catch feelings… Hell, you prided yourself on your ability NOT to. Yet here you are, most definitely and undeniably catching them- and more importantly giving in to them. But now that you think about it, you'd been catching them for weeks now hadn't you? Ever since he locked eyes with you that first day of recruiting… You can still remember the way he straightened his hat and winked at you as he set his cot up next to you. Even then you knew you were in trouble, didn't you?

After biting your lip, you slid your heavy eyes to your companion at last. And there he was, just like you knew he would be. That head of dirty blonde hair tussled from sleep and… other things.

 _What the fuck are you thinking? You can_ _'_ _t be here— get up_ _…_ _Go. Just_ _— oh god why aren_ _'_ _t you moving?_

And you continued not to move. Instead of listening a heavy sigh escaped as your eyes drifted down across the bare arm that held you. Scanning each tiny scar and bruise carefully as you continue to ignore the pleading inside your mind. As much as you hated to admit it, you really did want this. Bad… now that you had it, you didn't want to let it go either.

"Fuck." You groaned, this time a little too loudly honestly not knowing if you should be excited or terrified as you felt Eggsy shuffling under the sheets beside you; his warm body pressing against yours as he pull you closer to him.

After a moment he pulled his heavy arm from your stomach, reaching his hands above his head as he pull into an elegant stretch. You have no idea what to do, so you close your eyes pretending to be still be asleep. Unfortunately you had not been quick enough because almost immediately you heard his laughter erupting as he turned back to face you, bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"You actually pretendin' to sleep right now, Tristan?" His voice was soft and playful, breaking slightly from a night of loud chatter and endless martini's. You never paid notice before when he called you by your codename, but there was something about him using it now that was so… dare you say funny and maybe even a little wrong?

The laugh you tried concealing escaped your lips as you pulled your face about guiltily, opening one eye to peer at him; praying you were cute enough to get away with it. "Uh… maybe?"

Eggsy just laughed softly again, leaning down close to your ear. You'd grown rather fond of that hearty laugh of his, and you swore that some of the time, even before all of this— that he had a smile that was just for you.

He propped his face in the palm of his hand as he narrowed his eyes on yours. "Guess that's a bit better than you runnin' off in the night, innit?"

"A bit… Although running off did come to mind if I'm being honest with you… That and coffee." You teased not being able to help it. It was in your nature and a part of your dynamic since you'd met… not doing so seemed stranger than anything else, plus you always were good at this part and really did enjoy watching him squirm.

The laugh you'd grown to admire subsided as he fixed his eyes on yours, holding a look you didn't know so well behind them. He wanted to say something, that much you knew— but what was it? The smile that made you weak played its usual role as it erupted a mass of butterflies within you as he spoke. "Well, I'm glad you didn't."

"So am I." You swallowed watching as he slid his hand to the side of your neck; rubbing soft strokes across your chin with eyes dancing between your own. It wasn't often that he seemed vulnerable, but he really did now… "How about that coffee, _Galahad_? I've been told I'm not very nice without it."

"Considerin' it was me that told you that, I ain't riskin' in." Eggsy's voice was soft and light, you could tell he liked being called by his codename far more than you did.

"Yeah, yeah get on with it, will ya? It might be funny now but in a few minutes you're going to be wishing you'd just brought me my godda—"

That's when he kissed you.

The same almost numbing tingle ran through you and you knew in that moment that all of this was inevitable. That whatever the hell was going on here was inescapable… You may not have wanted feelings but you sure as hell got them and for the first time in god knows how long, you weren't afraid of them.


End file.
